Portaal:To do List
Hier een To Do list voor de wiki. Als je iets specifieks wil doen of een opmerking/sugestie post die dan op de Overlegpagina. Hoofdpagina * Uitgelicht Artikel * Uitgelicht Bestand * Uitgelichte video * Vandaag... * Wist je dat... * Wikia Tour Verbeteren wat we al hebben A-H Æ * Ælfwine A * Aardman * Abyss * Adrahil I * Adrahil II * Aglahad * Aglarond * Aininel * Alboin * Aldburg * Alphros * Alvin * Amon Dîn * Amon Sûl * Amras * Anardil * Anborn * Anfalas * Angamaitë * Angelimir * Annúminas * Anórien * Arachon * Aragorn II * Aragorn II Elessar * Aragorn II Elessar Telcontar * Arda * Arithir * Arnor * Arthedain B * Balan * Barad Eithel * Barahir * Baran * Baranor * Beldir * Beldis * Belegor * Belemir * Belen * Beorn, Zoon van Heden * Bereg * Beren * Beren, Zoon van Belemir * Beren Erchamion * Beril * Betreft Hobbits * Bilbo de Hobbit * Bokland * Borlad * Boromir, van het Huis van Bëor * Boron * Brandir, Zoon van Arachon * Breeg * Breeg-Land * Bregil * Bregolas * Bregor * Brithombar * Brithon * Bëor * Bëor de Oude C * Calenhad * Canon * Carach Angren * Cardolan * Ciryatur D * Dal * De Aglon * De Ainur * De Arkensteen * De Baai van Belfalas * De Bergen van Himring * De Blauwe Bergen * De Calacirya * De Cobas Haven * De Dwergen * De Eenzame Berg * De Éothéod * De Ered Luin * De Gele Bergen * De Glinsterende Groten * De Grijze Havens * De Grote Oostenweg * De Grote Oosterweg * De Hoornburg * De Hoornburg * De IJzerheuvels * De Inscriptie van de Ring * De Jaren van de Bomen * De Mark van Maedhros * De Mond van Dol Guldur * De Mond van Sauron * De Orocarni * De Oude Dwergenweg * De Pas van Aglon * De Prinsen van Dol Amroth * De Prinses-Serie over de Hobbit * De Prinsess * De Rerir * De Rijken uit de Eerste Era * De Rode Bergen * De Sarnsvoorde * De Schaduw Koning * De Silmarillion * De Sindar * De Steengroeven van Nardol * De Tijdlijn van Arda * De Tijdloze Zalen * De Valei van de Anduin * De Veenmark * De Vijftiende Prins van Dol Amroth * De Wachters van Cirith Ungol * De Zalen van Thandruil * De Zestiende Prins van Dol Amroth * De Zoon van Forthwini * De Zuidelijke Heuvels * Dol Amroth * Dol Guldur * Draak * Dáin I E * E.V. Gordon * Edhelion * Eglarest * Eilenach * Eldalôtë * Elf * Elendil * Elfhild * Elphir * Emeldir * Enel * Eoh * Eorl de Jonge * Éothéod * Erebor * Ered Luin * Erelas * Eriol * Eru Ilúvatar * Eryn Vorn * Eä * Eärrámë F * Finrod Felagund * Firmament * Flói * Fornost * Fornost Erain * Forthwini * Fram * Frumgar G * Galador * Galdor van Gondolin * Gilwen * Gimli * Gimli Elfenvriend * Glóin * Glóin, Koning van Durins Volk * Goblok * Gondor * Gram * Gundabad * Guritz * Guthlaf * Gúthlaf H * Haldir * Halifirien: The Hallowed Mountain * Heden * Helevorn * Helmsdiepte * Het Land van de Éothéod * Het Oude Bospad * Het Schuildal * Het Sindarijns * Himlad * Hirwen * Hoofdpagina I-P I * IJzerheuvels * Idis * Ilmarin * Ilúvatar * Imin * Imrahil * Imrazôr * In de ban van de ring * Ingold * Inscriptie van de Ring * Isengard * Isermonde * Ithildin * Ithilien J * J.R.R. Tolkien * Jaren van de Bomen * Jhon Ronald Reuel Tolkien * Joel 2 K * Kapitein Carthean * Karrots * Karsh L * LOTRO * Lebennin * Led Zeppelin - Battle of Evermore * Lily Bruin * Limloth * Lindon * Lord of the Rings: Conquest * Lossarnach * Léod M * Maglor * Maglor's Kloof * Marhwini * May it be * Mens * Midden-aarde * Min-Rimmon * Minas Tirith * Mithlond * Morgomir * Morgoth * Morgoth Bauglir * Murazor N * Najoel * Nardol * Nenning * Náin I * Náin II * Nîn-in-Eilph * Númenor O * Omrekening van de tijd in Midden-aarde naar onze Wereld * Onderharg * Opborn * Ork * Orocarni * Orophin * Osgiliath * Ottor Wǣfre * Over Ons P * Pelargir * Pinnath Gelin * Prins Imrahil Q-Z Q * Quendi R * Rhosgobel * Rhudaur * Ringel Eiland * Rivendel * Rohan * Rúmil van Lórien S * Sangahyando * Scatha de Worm * Sindarijns * Stadhouder T * Talagan Zilvertong * Taniquetil * Tata * The Book of the Lost Tales * The Born of Hope * The History of Middle-Earth * The Hobbit * The Hobbit: Film 1 * The Hobbit: Film 2 * The Hobbit: Sequel * The Hunt for Gollum * The Return of the King * The Two Towers * Thorin I * Thráin I * Thuringwethil * Tirith Aear * Tolfalas * Tolkien * Tolkien van A tot Z * Tom Katoen * Trol U * Uitgelicht Artikel * Uitgelicht Bestand * Uitgelichte Video * Uruk V * Valmar * Verweg * Vidugavia * Vidumavi * Vlam van Anor W * Wellingzaal * William Cater * Wodan * Wōden Z * Zwanenvliet Datums Januari 1 Januari 2 Januari - Deels 3 Januari - Deels Categorie:Portalen